Último deseo de Navidad
by Miss Curie
Summary: Quería tener una última Navidad con su hermano; pero sabía que era un deseo, una añoranza que no se iba a cumplir


**Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_**Este fic participa en el Reto #41"ABC Navideño" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

_La letra que me tocó fue **Q de**_** Querer**

* * *

_Último deseo d__e__ Navidad_

* * *

Regulus miró el asiento vacío del otro lado de la larga mesa, justo enfrente de él, y se removió incómodo en su lugar; dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato a medio terminar y paseó la mirada por entre sus padres, cada uno sentado en sus lugares respectivos, en los extremos de ésta. Estaban en silencio, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, como si todo se encontraba como siempre, como si no hubiera nadie que faltara en la cena antes de la navidad.

Pero Regulus sabía que ninguno de sus padres eran ajenos a la falta de Sirius; lo podía notar en la rigidez de la mandíbula de su padre y en las miradas fortuitas hacia el pasillo, como si esperaba que su hijo mayor traspasara el umbral de la puerta hacia el salón comedor. Sus ojos grises dejaban traslucir el desasosiego que intentaba ocultar.

Su madre, aunque se mostraba estoica, fría, también mostraba signos de que aquella cena no era de las mejores que estaba pasando. El muchacho lo podía observar en la manera en la que sostenía la copa, en la tensión de la mano y en el leve temblor apenas perceptible, haciendo que el líquido oscuro se meciera en el interior de la copa, cuando se lo llevaba a los labios. Pero los ojos de Walburga no demostraba nada, Regulus no podía leerlos; ella ocultaba mejor sus emociones que su esposo, detrás de aquella máscara de indiferencia.

Regulus volvió su atención a su plato pero había perdido el apetito; aquella situación y todo lo que había estado ocurriendo durante todo ese tiempo, había comenzado a hacer mella en él.

Había comenzado con la partida de Sirius de la casa en dónde se había criado, dejándolo sólo en aquel lugar; había ido empeorando cuando volvieron a Hogwarts y el menor se juntaba con sus compañeros de casa. La gota que había colmado el vaso fue cuando Sirius se enteró que su hermano pequeño, aquella persona que era tan parecido a él, pero que parecía que no, se iba a convertir en aquello que el mayor despreciaba y odiaba.

La mirada desesperada, con dolor e incomprensión aún lo perseguía, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

—Permiso—murmuró levantándose de su lugar, y con una inclinación de la cabeza, salió apresurado del lugar, sintiendo la mirada de su madre fija en la nuca.

Sin detenerse, subió hacia el piso en dónde su habitación se encontraba, pero dudó en entrar en ésta.

Miró por sobre el hombro hacia la otra puerta que había en ese piso, fijándose en las iniciales que estaban grabadas sobre la puerta.

Inseguro, dio los pasos que separaban ambas habitaciones, tomó el pomo de la puerta y, de un impulso, abrió la puerta, entrando al cuarto de Sirius.

La penumbra reinaba en la habitación pero la luz del pasillo se colaba, desafiando orgullosa a la oscuridad; el rojo y dorado le dio la bienvenida.

La última vez que Regulus había estado en la habitación de su hermano había sido el verano antes de que entrara en Hogwarts, y ya había notado como aquellos dos colores iban tomando protagonismo en las paredes oscuras de la habitación.

Nadie había entrado allí, se notaba en la cama deshecha y en las cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el suelo y en el armario abierto de par en par.

Cerró los ojos.

Sentía que todo a su alrededor se iba desmoronando a tal velocidad que no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera.

Quería que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, como aquellas que solía tener cuando era apenas un pequeño de cinco años, noches en las que se colaba a la habitación de su hermano mayor y se trepaba a su cama, y ambos Black dormían juntos, el mayor velando de los sueños de su hermano.

Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, aquella normalidad en la que los cuatro integrantes de aquella familia fragmentada vivía; escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos con los que replicaba Sirius a su madre, los cuales hacían ofuscar a la mujer y hacían que su padre sonriera divertido, pero sin que su mujer lo viera.

Quería tener una última Navidad con su hermano; pero sabía que era un deseo, una añoranza que no se iba a cumplir, porque sabía que la próxima vez que se vieran, no iba a ser en terreno amistoso, sino en bandos contrarios, en los que cada uno tendría que luchar para sobrevivir y vivir un día más. Porque Regulus sabía que Sirius iba a luchar.

Con un suspiro, salió de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se adentró en la suya, resguardandose.

Se despojó de las prendas elegantes había usado para aquella cena y se colocó el pijama, para luego meterse en la cama, aunque sabía que el sueño tardaría en aparecer.

A los lejos, se escuchó el sonido amortiguado de las campanadas de una iglesia, anunciando las doce.

—Feliz Navidad—masculló Regulus, dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la puerta.


End file.
